


力敏30岁还是处男会变成绝地吗

by Batsy7



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy7/pseuds/Batsy7
Summary: 曼达洛人三十岁的时候，一些神奇的事情发生了。如题。纯恶搞，无逻辑。设定借用了《到了30岁还是处男似乎会变成魔法师》。
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	力敏30岁还是处男会变成绝地吗

这一天，他把他的孩子送走了。

这是正确的事情。他完成了自己的任务。那个绝地会好好照顾他。他回到了自己的族群里……但所有这些理由没有让曼达洛人的心痛减轻分毫。他蜷缩在床上，手里握着那个金属球，眼睛直勾勾盯着面前毫无特色的金属墙板，头盔放在一旁。

他筋疲力尽，头痛欲裂，被黑暗士兵砸出来的瘀伤一跳一跳地疼。一次好好的休息绝对是他最需要的。但他没法睡着。

曼达洛人翻了个身，仰躺在床上，眼睛盯着头顶的天花板。绝地离开以后，博卡坦再次就暗剑发出挑战，还是卡拉拦住了她（“让他喘口气吧！他刚把自己孩子送走！”）。最终博卡坦同意把决斗推迟到明天。他们一起把整艘船搜查了一遍，确保没有吉迪恩的人还在上面，随后分别找了一个房间休息。

昏暗的房间里，只有门口的绿色指示灯亮着。明天，他还有一场同博卡坦的决斗。他不知道自己该不该赢，或者能不能赢，又或者如果输了会不会丢了性命。但他没法思考这个，他没法思考除了孩子之外的任何事情。

丁用没戴手套的手指轻轻蹭着金属球表面。孩子现在在哪里？他会不会饿了？绝地知道他喜欢吃什么吗？他现在睡着了吗？毯子舒服吗？他会不会孤单？他开始训练了吗？那个绝地看起来不错，但会不会太严厉？……

他们还能再次见到对方吗。

这个念头再次刺痛了他。丁侧过身，再次蜷缩起来，膝盖抵在坚硬的贝斯卡胸甲上。这个姿势让他感觉安全，是小时候留下来的习惯。他脑子里突然划过养父的身影。他刚到曼达洛人聚居点的时候，还是个惊恐受伤的孩子。每次他像这样蜷缩在某个角落里，他的曼达洛爸爸都会轻轻地靠近，一开始是触碰，然后慢慢变成拥抱，一边用低沉的声音给他哼唱曼达洛的歌谣。他数不清有多少个夜晚蜷缩在爸爸的胸口，伴随着他的声音睡去。丁试图把脑袋也埋进双膝间，他想念他的爸爸了。

如果现在已经过了零点，那么今天就是他的生日了。

今天是他三十岁的生日。并不是说丁会庆祝这些日子。唯一会给他过生日的人就是他的曼达洛爸爸，在他亲生父母去世以后。甚至在他们刚刚分开的那几年，每次生日，爸爸还是会找到他，给他一份生日礼物，然后跟他打上一架。然后有一年，他没有出现。又过了几年，丁终于不再抱有希望。他的父亲已经死了，或者更糟。他们不可能再见面了。

今天是他三十岁的生日。他的父亲生死不明，他的儿子（丁甚至没意识到他很自然地就用了这个词）被他亲手送走。一个念头突然击中了他，多年以后等古古长大，他会不会也像自己埋怨养父一样埋怨自己，想象着如果两个人没分开或许会更好……

不。这是正确的事情。他需要被训练，学习如何成为一名绝地，才能更好地保护自己。丁双手攥紧金属球，抵在胸口处，终于没忍住发出一声脆弱的隐忍的呜咽。

丁·贾林始终没能睡着。

还好有头盔挡住他的脸，没人能看到他红肿的眼眶和严重的黑眼圈。他不需要任何人的同情。暗剑在他的手中发出低声的嗡鸣，他轻轻甩动剑柄，剑刃在空中划出一道明亮的弧度。这就是曼达洛领袖的标志，他依旧认为博卡坦不愿直接接受这把剑的决定十分不明智。但是相应的，他猜“不摘头盔”原则在她们眼里也是一样的。尽管他昨天才为孩子破了例。

博卡坦在他对面，手持枪械，“我会全力以赴。如果你尊重这场决斗，你也要毫无保留。”

“好。”丁举起手中的暗剑。

暗剑撞上了贝斯卡钢。

当丁说“好”的时候，他是认真的。但等他终于在战斗中有了用暗剑逼上对方脖子的机会，却犹豫了，这个距离和力度，他很可能伤到博卡坦，甚至失手杀了她。暗剑在空中停顿了一瞬，就这一瞬，被博卡坦抓住了反击的机会，她弓身扬腿将丁手里的暗剑一下踢飞，然后手里的枪抵着丁肩甲和胸甲的缝隙开了一枪。

“呃……”一阵剧痛袭来，丁踉跄着后退，但是博卡坦再次紧逼上来，这次对准了头盔和胸甲之间——

“等等！”这没能阻止博卡坦开枪，但她没射中曼达洛人，红色的激光撞在了暗剑的剑刃上，迸出白色的火花。

“你干什么！”卡拉上前把曼达洛人扶起来，他肩膀的血已经染红了胸甲边缘，“你可能杀了他！”卡拉冲着博卡坦怒吼。

博卡坦摘下头盔，她看起来有一点抱歉，但更多的是困惑，“我……你是怎么拿到暗剑的？”

丁把暗剑的剑柄收起来，冲着博卡坦递出去，他的肩膀疼的要命，不过应该不是致命伤。“我……我不知道。听着，你已经赢了，就把这个拿走吧。”

“暗剑飞向了他的手中。”科斯卡站在博卡坦身后，说道。

“这不可能！”博卡坦没有接过暗剑，反而愈加怀疑，“你不是绝地！”

“我当然不是……拜托，就把这个拿走好吗？” 

“那么刚才的事情你怎么解释？”

“我大概是抓到了暗剑？我不知道……”

“你能再做一次吗？如果你还能再次做到，就说明你会使用原力。”

“Dank Farrik！我不是绝地！”丁把暗剑丢在了地上，“你赢了，这是你的了。”

博卡坦眉头跳了一下，然后她举起枪对准了曼达洛人，“再试一次。”

“嘿！你这是做什么！”愤怒的卡拉差点冲上去，被丁拦住了。

“你到底想要什么。”但丁的语气也相当不耐，“你已经赢了，为什么纠结这些细节呢。”

“因为如果你能使用原力……”博卡坦垂下目光，咬了咬牙 ，然后再次看向曼达洛人，“这代表你放水了。这就不是一场公平有效的决斗。”

一股沉默的较量在他们当中展开。

丁是最先妥协的那个，他的肩膀一直在流血，情况对他很不利。“好吧，”他伸出没受伤的那只胳膊，张开五指对准地上的暗剑，“但我甚至不知道该怎么……”

暗剑飞到了他掌心里。

“……Dank Farrik！”丁吓得差点没握住，“我发誓我不知道这是怎么回事……”

“有人来了。”警报声音突然响起，芬妮克看了一眼监控屏，“是一架X翼。”

十分钟后，卢克抱着古古，带着R2来到舰桥的时候，丁脱下了一侧的战甲正在处理肩上的伤口。而博卡坦正在试图说服他再次进行决斗。

卢克扫视四周，除了丁冲他怀里的小家伙伸出了一条胳膊，其他人似乎对他的出现毫不在意。怀里的孩子立刻开心地啾啾回应。然后古古飘了起来。

“哦不！”丁赶紧缩回胳膊，古古立刻开始直线下落，卢克险些没接住。

丁吓得站起来，处理到一半的伤口也不管了，“你没事吧？！”他问的是孩子。“我不知道发生了什么，我似乎……”然后他转向卢克，愣愣地问，“我是个绝地吗？”

“咳……”卢克清了清嗓子，成功吸引到所有人的视线，“我在离开的途中，感受到了一股强大的原力波动。然后原力引导我找到了你。”卢克温柔地看着曼达洛人。

“这是什么意思？”

“这意味着你的原力很强大，虽然你还没搞清楚怎么使用。我想你已经发现了这一点。”

“所以……我是个绝地吗？”

“你是个力敏。实际上，昨天我们见面时我就发现了这一点，但是因为你是成年体，那时候你的原力看起来也微弱到近乎于无。但现在，你可以选择接受训练成为一名绝地。”

“就像孩子一样？”

“就像你的孩子一样。”卢克展开一个温和的微笑。曼达洛人在原力中展示的对孩子的爱意再明显不过了。

“但是，我不明白……只是过了一个晚上，发生了什么？为什么我突然也拥有了这个神奇的能力了？”

“关于这个……”卢克微微低头，甚至好像有点脸红，“我曾经在绝地的书籍中看到一个说法，不知道是不是跟这个有关……”

“是什么？”

“据说，力敏30岁还是处男就会变成绝地。”卢克无辜地眨着他漂亮的蓝眼睛。

一阵尴尬的沉默。

“噗……”卡拉没忍住笑出声，“所以，曼达，你从来没有过……？”但是曼达洛人们没一个笑的，所以卡拉把笑意硬生生咽下去了，“……对不起，你们继续。”

“假设……这跟我的情况有关，如果我不再是……处男，我的原力也会消失吗？”丁艰难地说。

“哦，这个我不清楚。”卢克摇了摇头，“你有失去处子之身的计划吗？”

“如果没有的话，我建议你和孩子一起跟我接受训练。原力是一份天赋。”古古抬起了他的大耳朵。

跟孩子一起接受训练，意味着不需要跟小家伙分开。这简直是梦想成真。“我……”

“愿意”还没说出口，博卡坦就打断了他，“他不能走。”

“至少不能带着暗剑走。”

“暗剑？”卢克的目光在桌子上的暗剑上面停留了一会，“这是个强大的武器。但你不需要它。你可以拥有自己的光剑。”

“这无关需要。这是所有权的正当性。这是曼达洛之道。”

“你已经赢了，博卡坦。不管有没有原力，我都输给了你。”

“你在有机会赢的时候停下了，别以为我不知道。”

“我犹豫了，然后我输了。我只是用暗剑保了命。但是那个时候，你仍然有机会再开一枪杀了我。你没那么做。因为你选择不那么做。”

“这倒是真的。”科斯卡说，“你本可以杀了他。”

“此乃正道。”丁拿起暗剑递给博卡坦，“而暗剑属于胜者。”

博卡坦依旧犹豫了相当一会儿，最终还是接了过来，“此乃正道。”

“我仍旧为银河系中如此多与众不同的信仰和文化而着迷。”卢克说，“所以，你决定跟随我一起训练吗？我不会强求你接受绝地的文化，因为显然，你已经是个曼达洛人了。”

丁缓慢地把盔甲穿回去，肩膀仍旧疼痛，但他可以忍受，“是的，我打算接受训练。”但不是为了成为绝地，而是为了能够陪在孩子身边。

“所以，”卡拉和芬妮克上前，“我猜我们要过段时间才能见面了。不过你知道在哪能找到我。”

“我和波巴会待在塔图因。”芬妮克点头示意。

“波巴？波巴·费特？”卢克突然问。

“是的。你认识他吗？”

“算是吧……我们能快点走吗？”

这个别离的场景是如此熟悉，就好像昨天刚刚发生过一样。电梯门的一侧是绝地和孩子以及机器人，这次多了一个丁，另一侧则是一群战斗力超群的女战士，泪花在卡拉眼里闪烁。“愿原力与你们同在。”感人的BGM再次响起……一切都和上次再相似不过。

除了丁贾林在头盔下笑得像个傻子。

End


End file.
